crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Project M
Day One of Project M The leader of our organization actually made an appearance to our lab a short time ago. We had been an unused unit in his force for many year's now. But after a few losses in the past, he came to us with a project which we named "Project M". He wanted us to make a clone of his most hated enemy. We of course obliged and began Project M. Day 2 of Project M We suffered failure after failure trying to obtain a DNA sample from the enemy. Countless troop's went to fight him to get anything off of him, but instead were all killed. We began to abandon hope when the ceiling hatch opened and fell in one of the only survivor's of the slaughter. We rushed to his aid and when we got to him, he held up a small vile, in it was a strand of hair. The entire staff in the lab jumped and cheered for what seemed like hour's. I took the vile while the medical staff took the wounded troop in intensive care. Day 5 of Project M After three seemingly endless days, we had successfully created the clone. The process was long but in the end we were quite satisfied with the result. Heart rate and vitals were stable. Now the easy part, the accelerated growth process, or the AGP. We now must give him a needle everyday with the growth formula. Each shot we give him will raise his biological structure one year. So after 25 days of this process the clone will biologically be 25 years old. We start tomorrow. AGP Day 5 We began to show the clone images of our enemy's friends and family in an attempt to warp his mind and make him hate them. He seems to get progressively more angry every time he see's an image. A good thing, We need him to be angry. AGP Day 10 The leader return's to see our progress. We had given the clone several dolls that looked like our enemy's family and friends to show our leader how the clone would react. He began to tear off their limbs, chew off their heads, threw them on the ground and stepped on their remains. Our leader was very happy with the performance, then asked when he would be ready. I said he would be ready in 15 more days. Our leader looked a little annoyed at first, then he grinned. He said he waited a long time for his revenge, so another 15 days wouldn't kill him. He took his leave, and we resumed the mind warping. APG Day 15 A strange finding. The clone appears to have doubled in girth and strength. The strength boost we can live with, but its the increased mass that concerns me. we will start a regiment of diet and exercise tomorrow. AGP Day 20 The clone is becoming more and more maniacal as the days go on. Not only is he suffering severe defects of the face and body, he is becoming more angry each day. He once tried to eat one of the scientist's trying to study these abnormalities. It took 5 people to hold him at bay and another 3 to sedate him. I believe we are going to fail, but we will continue the AGP for the last 5 days. AGP Final The AGP is finished. The clone is now the same age as the original, but it pains me to say that the clone is a complete failure. It's still alive, but it looks nothing like our enemy. Its fat, repulsive, disgusting, and useless. I called the leader to see the final result, he'll be here tomorrow. Day 30 of Project M I've never seen our leader look so furious. He called us a bunch of useless vermin. Before he stormed out, he ordered us to destroy everything relating to Project M and to terminate the clone. Day 31 of Project M We had finished wiping out anything and everything that involved Project M, now it was time to kill the clone. Many attempts met with failure, it was too strong to kill head on, so now we wait for it to sleep. Day 32 of Project M To any who finds this recording, heed my words. A wicked experiment took place here, we were asked to create a clone of our mortal enemy, but the result was a failure, so we were ordered to terminate the clone. He outsmarted us, pretending to rest. We went into his cell and he broke out. he began to rip some of the staff in half with his bare hands. He- no, no. It even ate some of us alive, I can still hear the crunching of bones and pained screams of my fellow colleagues. I was the only one left. It looked at me and it had the most evil grin I had ever seen, I thought I was next, but it turned to face the escape hatch. I couldn't let this thing escape, so I jumped at it but it turned and punched me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. It then hurled me against the wall, It walked up to me, and tore off one of my legs so I couldn't give chase. It looked at me one last time, then jumped through the hatch, leaving me to bleed to death. Even now my vision fades, so I'll get to the point, if you see this thing DESTROY IT! We tampered with the laws of nature, and now the world will pay the price. of recording I wake up to the familiar smell of breakfast. I rush out of bed and into the kitchen. "Good morning bro." a voice said. "Good morning. How was your sleep?" I asked my little brother. "It was ok. How about you?" he asked while he finished making breakfast. "I was a little restless, but not to bad" I replied. "Well good to hear. By the way, the girl's invited us over for a tennis game, are you going to come?" I nodded my head in agreement. "Of course, I would love to. After we eat," I said with a smile on my face. My brother laughed. "You never change," He said as put a plate of pancakes in front of me. Me and my brother finished our meal, went out the door, and started to go to the girl's house. My brother stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?" I asked. He then pointed at his head. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked. I put my hand on top of my head. "Oh. My hat! Thanks for reminding me," I said. I ran back inside, grabbed my lucky cap, and rejoined my brother for the trip. After about 15 minutes, we made it to the girls house. Two girls were in the front yard, when they saw us coming, they ran over to greet us. "'Bout time you showed up," The younger girl said. "Sorry. I ate a little too fast and had a stomachache on the way here," I said. "Well you're here now," The older girl says. We went to the back yard and played a few rounds of tennis, which me and my brother... lost. "Man I'm thirsty," I said while trying to catch my breathe. "Ok, let's go inside," The older girl said. We turned to head inside, but someone was standing in front of the back door, with his back turned. "Um, excuse me?" I said. Reacting to my words, the man turned to face us. What I saw was unpleasant. He looked kinda like me, only bigger. His face was messed up, But what got to me was his freakish smile. I glance over my shoulder to see the others. The girls looked shocked and terrified, and my little brother was cowering behind them. I look back at the man. "Who are you?" I asked. The man opened his mouth and said "I'm-A Wario." Category:Mario Category:Shok ending Category:THERY Category:Jornel Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Bad Fanfiction